


A Bouquet of Red Roses

by Icy_Rose11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, BDSM, Bottom Harry Potter, But not really angry sex?, Consensual, Draco can actually flirt, Draco looks hot in suits, Gay Sex, Harry is a little brat, Hogwarts flashbacks, M/M, Oneshot, Our (alive) gay sons, Spanking, Swearing, Teasing, Top Draco Malfoy, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Rose11/pseuds/Icy_Rose11
Summary: When Harry slams a bouquet of roses on the living room table, Draco can’t help but reminisce about the past in Hogwarts. Once he figures out the hidden message the bright crimson petals sing...(Or when Harry Potter is Horny Potter and needs Draco to have sex with him but he really doesn’t want to say it)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 170





	A Bouquet of Red Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! I don’t know whether I was sane or not while writing this but that my friends, is up to you to judge. Happy reading!

  
Draco never knocks.

He strutted into the vast hallway lit by luminescent chandeliers as if he owned the place. Well... Technically, he did. He _did_ buy the house and a majority of the furniture in it. Though Harry’s pay as an Auror was high, the blond would send a sharp glare his way whenever he opted to buy something. Malfoy looked stupidly handsome with his stupid black and grey suit and his stupid rich green tie and the stupid silver snake pin with an emerald eye that adorned his chest. The most stupid part of it all was how his hair was still so perfectly styled even after hours of it being gelled back. Draco Malfoy was, no- is hot, Harry thought to himself, grimacing in annoyance.

“What’s with that face Harry?” His deep silky voice melted the other’s string demeanour like dark chocolate. The taller of the two walked into the living room to sit cross legged on the red leather couch they had bought for their first anniversary. Due to numerous charms and cleaning spells, the room forever gleamed and shone with pristine perfection. This was very handy as both Harry and Draco could be doing practically nothing but still mess up the house.

“Nothing” The younger of the two wore a pout in his face, his pink puffy lips expressing his frustration. Harry sat in the sofa opposite him, black leather sewn together with red coloured thread, giving it a refined but mature elegance to it.

“Come on love, what’s wrong?”

Flashback:

_Draco and Harry sauntered through the garden, vibrant and bursting with colours. Pink petunias, violet pansies, roses, purple hyacinths, chrome yellow daffodils, lilies and so on. Their fingers interlocked as the breeze flew through their hair. It was unusual to see Draco so talkative, he normally had a frown permanently inked onto his pale face and only opened his mouth to answer questions or to gossip. Now, his grey eyes looked like the sky in a winter morning: greyish-blue, refreshing and intriguing. As they wandered past the lilies, painted with soft shades of white, the young Malfoy informed Harry of what each of the flowers_ _meant.  
_

_“Purple hyacinths expresses one’s guilt, it’s a way of saying sorry. Yellow ones mean jealousy, blue ones means sincerity, and pink or red ones were a symbol of happiness and positivity in the Victorian times, protection from witch lore but it’s very ironic, as we made the hyacinths! Stupid muggles, whitewashing every damn thing we create”_

_If it wasn’t his boyfriend saying this, Harry wouldn’t have payed attention at all. But everything Draco said was so intriguing, his voice had some sort of silky smoothness to it, like a siren’s voice or a Veela’s_ _visuals._

_  
“White roses symbolises purity and innocence, pink ones stand for femininity or elegance, the dark pink ones convey appreciation, red roses mean “fuck me, and fuck me hard”_

_  
Harry’s head snapped to look at the blond, “What!?” His boyfriend sniggered, his eyes smiling with his lips._

_“I was just checking if you were paying attention, I’m impressed. Red roses mean passion, love and hidden beauty or perfection”_

_The pair continued through the garden, leaping back into their dorms before either of them got caught by their friends while being so romantic._

End of flash back.

“You know what’s wrong? I'll show you what's wrong”

The black-haired boy slammed a bouquet of red roses on the glass table, a soft ’thud’ sounding after it collided with the glass. Draco raised an eyebrow before breaking out into his trademark smirk.

”Oh” He licked his lips in anticipation.

”Yes,” Harry sighed as if he read the latter’s thoughts. ”I’m horny. Fuck me and fuck me hard”

”You. Me. Bed. Now” Malfoy growled, already establishing his dominance over Harry. But the younger wasn't having it. Instead of doing the whole usual whimpering and begging charade he playfully smirked and pulled Draco to the bedroom by his Slytherin green tie. Harry normally didn't rebel, if he did, a sharp spank would reduce him to a puddle of moans and mewls. This time, as Draco’s hand came down onto the chosen one’s ass, he only giggled playfully, as if it was barely a tickle. 

  
Malfoy too, wasn’t having it. As Harry unbuttoned his blue jeans and white shirt the former Slytherin branded a pair of crimson fluffy handcuffs and jingled them in front of Harry’s face. The latter replied with a deeply aggravating eye roll. Draco pushed him onto the bed and groaned. “What? Are you playing hard to get today?”

“Maaaaybe~”

  
“Okay. You want to play this game? We’re playing this game” Draco slammed Harry’s wrists into the crimson velvety covers, drowning the pale skin into the sea of wine red fabric, roughly but not rough enough to hurt him. If Harry was going to be a brat, he needed to be punished. “Hands out” he ordered, a glare so intimidating Harry almost- almost gave in. He obeyed nonetheless, offering Malfoy his creamy pale wrists decorated with the scarce presence of blueish green veins. 

He started by attacking the mole on his neck: kissing, licking and biting the flesh as if he was devouring it whole. Harry bit his lip to stop the moans flowing out his mouth. Draco observed this and laughed. His laugh was usually soft and gentle, but this laugh was deep and raspy. He knew full well that his deep voice teasing Harry drove the former Gryffindor wild. “Aww, poor Potter trying so hard to be strong. You can just submit love, it’s easier for the both of us” An almost inaudible squeak escaped the younger’s lips. This was it. This made Draco his the breaking point.

He threw Harry over his lap and rubbed the mass of jiggling flesh beneath him. “Count for me, little brat” Five fingers. One palm. His hands circled Harry’s butt once more before giving it a sure and sound slap. This caused him to arch his back and moan, “O-one”

“Good boy”

_Slap._

“Two”

_Slap._

“Th-three”

“Are you..”

_SLAP._

“Going to...”

_SLAP._

“Refuse to submit...”

_SLAP._

“To me...”

_SLAP._

“Again?”

“No! Neve- ah~ never! Never again! I-I’m sorry I’ll never do it again!”

_Slap._

“Ngh~ I’m sorry!”

“Apology accepted. Lie down on your back” Malfoy rubbed his husband’s ass soothingly.

Black lace clouded Harry’s vision. Fingers laced through his hair and then tied the cloth behind his head of black curls into a perfect bow. A tickling sensation spread throughout his upper torso. Draco glided the feather across his dusty pinkish brown nipples. “Draco- ah~ Please don’t tease!”

“But darling, you’re just so cute I can’t help it~ I’m punishing you too my love, so I think you’ll have to shut that pretty mouth of yours before I find better uses for it, hmm?” The blond now had his signature grin painted on his face once more. The black raven feather circled the pink nubs which caused Harry to flinch, his cheeks red from embarrassment and arousal.

“I trust that you’ve loosened your hole?”

”Y-yes, yes I have”

Draco sneered, ”I expect nothing more from my needy brat” and gave the black-haired boy a gentle spank. Harry whined at the sudden action, his hips twitched, but Draco pinned him down again. ”Do I need to physically tie you down to the bed? If handcuffs aren't enough maybe I should just get the rope from the study room cupboard and mark your skin with rope burns”

Harry shook his head. A firm ”no.”

”Good, I'll take this off you now. It would be a little mean to push it in without warning” The elder loosened the bow and slipped the blindfold off. Harry’s glassy viridescent eyes were now illuminated by the calming orange of the sunset bleeding from the vast window leading to the balcony. The blush remained dusted on his cheeks, as if someone had taken water colours and painted it on. Though, he really did look like he came out of an ink wash painting. Flawless. Draco thought. ”I love you” Harry’s neck was sprinkled with sweet kisses.

”I love you too, Draco” he managed to push himself up enough to meet Draco’s gradient pink plush lips. He replied and melted into the kiss, pale hands entangled into black silky curls. After marriage, Harry took more care of himself, no longer carrying the burden of trying not to get himself killed anymore.

”I’m going in, alright?”

Heat rushed through both bodies as if a flood had broken out and swept them away into a new world of pleasure. ”Ah~! Ah~! Draco! Slow down! Oh god~” Harry arched his back in pleasure,moans spilling put of his mouth uncontrollably. ”Ngh~ Fuck- you know I can't Potter. You're just too enticing”

”Sh-shut up, Malfoy! Nnngh~ Ah~ Oh I'm going to-”

”Ah, ah, ahhh Potter~ Can't the chosen one hold it in for a few more minutes?” With a quick, sharp and smooth roll of his hips, Malfoy repeatedly teased Harry’s sweet spot.His hand clasped Harry’s erection to prevent him from ejaculating.

”M-minutes? I don't think I ca- ohhh~”

“You can. Now shut up, Potter” Draco’s deep growls soon faded to hushed mewls and gasps similar to Harry’s as he came closer to climaxing. Streams of creamy white stained the wine red silk sheets. “You were... So good” Draco cooed between pants, finally catching his breath. “You are beyond adorable”

Harry smiled shyly. “I should be disobedient a little more often. It really takes me back to when we were in Hogwarts. Always at each other’s throats...” He arranged the roses in a pearly white vase on the ebony bedside table. The pair laughed and joked in the warmth of the fresh rich green satin covers until they drifted off to sleep...

Draco never knocks.

He struts into the place as if it were his own. Today, he was dressed in a blood red suit, covering his black turtleneck sweater. Red was never really his colour. But today, he kind of pulled it off, as if something gave his attire that “shine.” Who knows? Perhaps it was the bouquet of red roses in his hand...


End file.
